Could You Be the One?
by miss.smiley.face
Summary: All Human. Edward Cullen is having dreams of the same girl every night. She's different than anyone he's ever met. What if that same girl arrives at his school as a new girl? What happens when the new girl uses Emmett to make Edward jealous? EdwardxBella
1. Chapter 1: mahogany?

**Could You Be the One?**

**Summary: Edward Cullen is having dreams every night of the same girl. What if that same girl is the new girl that just arrives at his school? Could she really be the one? Could he really have a real relationship and not just a fling? AH ExB**

**Author's note: Hey! First Twilight story and hopefully you all will read it and review! This is just an introduction chapter to everything, a little confusing here and there and if you ever watched **_**As the Bell Rings**_** before you'll notice the song!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I have any part in the movie. That belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. I am only a joyous reader. © No infringement intended.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_Are you gonna be the girl in that dream, when I close my eyes;_

_Out of everyone the best for me, the one that I call mine?_

_Are you gonna be the one, the shining star, the center of my world?_

_I'm not looking for just any girl. Could you be the one?_

'**Could you be the One' -Tony Oller**

As the Bell Rings

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The mahogany colored hair girl ran from side to side. Her hair flew swiftly in the breeze. Her pretty white dress flowed around her while her feet left footprints in the sand. I, on the other hand was trying to keep up with her. She stopped and turned around to face me, her soft chocolate eyes met my green ones. I walked up to her while her eyes just stayed on mine. My mouth stayed shut for some reason, as if I wasn't able to talk. I put my arms around her waist and her arms snaked around my neck.

She was the first one to talk. "Edward." I tried to talk, but I couldn't. She repeated it over and over. I panicked. Why couldn't I talk? Her voice soon droned out and changed to a familiar voice. "Edward. Edward. Edward." Something was hitting my leg. Soon enough, everything faded away and I had the chance to finally talk. "No don't go" I said.

"What are you talking about? I'm still here. _But, _I do need a ride to the mall" The annoying voice said again. I noticed my eyelids were closed. Wait, my eyelids were closed?! I sat straight up and opened my eyes. There, stood my sister, mall-ready.

Great, another dream; fourth time this week.

I groaned. "Alice, stop doing that!" For the fourth night that week, I've been having dreams about this mysterious girl. She was gorgeous and had a great body. For some reason, I'm never able to talk. It was starting to get frustrating, really. "Stop doing what?" The pixie-like girl asked. She was so petite but that girl can talk _forever_!

"Stop waking me up from my dream!" I groaned again. She didn't even bother to listen to what I was saying. Instead, I looked up to see her paying attention to her manicured nails. "Alice!" I shouted. She looked up startled.

"Oh, was this about the dream you keep having?" She asked me and sat beside me.

"Thanks for listening." I muttered incoherently.

"Bro, this is why I go to the mall. Ever heard of the saying 'there are other fish in the sea'? Yeah well the mall is just like an ocean. Get dressed and go catch some fish" She advised. Please this is just one of her schemes to give me a reason to actually go to the mall. Although, I end up carrying her bags from store to store. Alice shut the door after she left to give me a chance to change.

Alice was adopted in my family, but she was so much like my own sister. She was someone who you can have fun with. She is eighteen, just like me. We're both seniors at Forks High School. She's also dating fellow football player, Jasper Hale. I was 'supposedly' dating Jasper's sister, Rosalie Hale. But to me, it was just a fling. Besides I heard my other teammate, (also my best friend) likes her.

"Edward, I'm only giving you five more minutes!" Alice screamed from downstairs. I grunted and grabbed the keys to my silver Volvo. As soon as I got downstairs, I headed for my jacket. "Oh and can we pick up Jasper?" She said hopeful.

"No. If you wanted Jasper to come, he should've picked you up in his car." I said firmly. Ever since they started dating I became _a little _over protective of Alice. "He would've but, unfortunately, his car is in the mechanics." She replied. I shook my head but she made the whiney voice. "Edward puh-lease! I won't ask anything of you again!" She pleaded. Yeah right.

"Fine." I gave in with a heavy sigh and she squealed. "Yes! Thank you!" Alice expressed gratefully.

We drove to Jasper's house and I honked my Volvo's horn. He came out of his house and shut the door behind him. Jasper waved at us and shook his hair. Alice took an intake of breath for dramatic effect and I had to make a gagging sound. Jasper was heading for the backseat in my car and Alice opened the door to the passenger seat. "Oh no you don't, you stay here! There will be absolutely no making out in my car." She pouted, but this time I didn't give it.

I started driving again once Jasper was in the car. "Hey Alice" He smiled at her. "Hey Edward" he greeted. "Hey Jazz. What's going on?" I answered. Later, the whole car ride was filled with small conversations.

Later on, we arrived in one of Seattle's local malls. Thankfully, I didn't have to carry Alice's bags. Jasper suggested he should be the one doing that. He wasn't disappointed or sad that he had to be the one to do it. I walked around the mall for a little while searching for girls who looked just about the same as the girl in my dream but no one came even close.

I was dissatisfied about my failed search and went to get Alice and Jasper. After, we left the mall. Surprisingly, Alice's advice didn't work. There was no one else besides her, the girl in my dreams. It was a huge let down for me so when I got home I went upstairs, shut the door to my room, and signed myself on 'AIM' all day. I was happy to see Emmett was on. He'd probably say something whack and make the day better. An Instant Messaging window popped up.

**BigBear**: Hey Eddie! =D

**Football-ta-cull-en**: Dude, I was hoping you wouldn't say that.

**BigBear**: Cranky much?

**Football-ta-cull-en**: Yes very cranky.

**BigBear**: Let me guess, you had the dream again?

**Football-ta-cull-en**: Got to go

**BigBear**: That's a yes

**Football-ta-cull-en**: Shut up :(

**BigBear**: HAH! You said you had to go!

**Football-ta-cull-en went away 8:33:45 P.M.**

So, I guess Emmett didn't make me feel better. I went to bed and didn't bother to have dinner.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sat straight up after hearing my sister's ring tone: _Just Dance _by_ Lady Gaga. _I almost cried after realizing I didn't have the dream about the mysterious girl. How did this happen? I moped.

"Edward, get up! I-"Alice started but saw me sitting there doing nothing. "Hey, what's wrong? You look dead. Wait no drool on your pillow! You didn't have the dream!"

"You're psychic." I said unemotionally.

"No, I'm just good. So how're you feeling; Sad, Angry, Mad?" I let out a low, irritated growl and she backed away. "Okay, Okay I'm sorry. Let's just get to school. Edward, by the way, I'm really sorry about your dream. Just get dressed, 'kay?" She compromised and I nodded in understanding. Sometimes she can be over the top. But what else can you get from an assertive, tiny girl?

I got dressed not bothering to search for the right clothes. Besides, all my clothes usually matched. I don't see people staring at me weirdly, more of a kind of desire.

As usual I took my keys from the desk and went downstairs to get my jacket. "Jasper." Alice reminded me and I nodded my head. I remember Jasper asking if he can have a ride to school since his car was still in the works of a mechanic. I agreed politely.

We stopped by Jasper's house to get him and headed straight to our school. I dropped them off in front of the doors of Forks High School and reassured them I'll be fine getting a parking spot myself. I was already used to it. After finding the closest parking space I could, I took the keys out of the ignition and opened the door.

I looked up to see where I was which a usual habit to me was. I saw a bunch of people by our entrance door, but there was something different. I looked back down to face the pavement but then I did a double take. I swear I saw a head with mahogany colored hair. I'm not even lying! It was the same kind of colored hair in my dream too! Whoever it was, wasn't there anymore.

I entered the school with most girls running to side. "Hey, wanna go out?" One girl said. "How about you and me meet up somewhere?" Someone else said. I smiled at all of them and escaped while they were talking about my hair. Emmett was by his locker and I came up to him.

"Hey, man." I said. "Oh dude what was up with you yesterday?" He queried. I shook my head wanting to get to the reason of why I was even here. "Never mind that. Has there ever been a girl with mahogany colored hair?"

"English?" He joked. Yes good, ole' Emmett. "You know reddish-brown hair." I informed him.

"Edward how long have you been in this school? Don't you know already that if you're in this school you're either a blonde or brunette? We have never, _ever _had a girl in this school that was a redhead, or you know, reddish-brown hair." He explained with a smile but his jaw was open and he wasn't looking at me anymore. It was someone behind me.

"Until now" He continued. I was confused and followed his gaze. There stood a girl about my age with mahogany colored hair but her back was facing me. I was about to faint. Could she be the one?

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading if you did! I worked very hard trying to get this chapter right and out. ****Reviews**** would be more than appreciated! So please one simple ****review**** would make my day. It only takes 5 seconds. **

**And yes i know the chapter is very short. I'm sure there are a few typos here and there and its because i don't have a BETA yet. I really need one. So if you would agree in a PM or review it would make my day! **

**Love, **

**.face**


	2. Chapter 2: devious plan

**Could You Be the One?**

**Summary: Edward Cullen is having dreams every night of the same girl. What if that same girl is the new girl that just arrives at his school? Could she really be the one? What happens when the new girl uses his best friend to make Edward jealous? AH ExB**

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed there weren't really many. Please review before you add to alert/favorites list! Thanks. I also changed the summary. Hope you noticed that Bella is going to use Emmett to make Edward jealous ;D LOL. But of course, its Bella and Edward!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I have any part in the movie. That belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. I am only a joyous reader. © No infringement intended.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

I see you standing by your locker all day I wanna say 'hey'

But boy I'm too shy to break the ice

I know you know a lot of my friends

And I heard this from them you not only find me so nice

I can see that because you I got it so bad

**'My Shoes' -Jordan Pruitt **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

When I got home I jumped up in excitement. My sister looked at me weirdly and curiously asked, "Okay what's going on?" I smiled so wide she looked like she was going to runaway from me. "I saw the girl in my dreams at school!"

"Really, what's her name?" She asked excitedly. My smile turned into a frown. "I don't know. All I did was look at the back of her. Her hair was exactly the same color as the girl in my dreams and that has to be close enough, right?" Alice shook her head sadly and I was suddenly embarrassed. "I really don't wanna bring you down, bro, but how do you know if that's her? You barely took a look at what she looks like."

My shoulders slouched down and I headed for my room. "Edward, I have a new friend coming over and I'm gonna take a quick shower. So can you open the door?" Alice called out to me before I reached the bedroom. I nodded even though I knew she couldn't see me. I lie on my bed doing nothing but stare at the ceiling for fifteen minutes. Alice was right. How do I know if she wasn't-?

_Ding dong._ The doorbell rang shaking me off my thoughts. _Ding Dong. _It rang again. Why can't Alice get it? "Edward!" She screamed from the shower. Oh yeah, I was supposed to get the door. How Annoying.

I groggily went downstairs and turned the knob for the front door. My eyes were quickly alert when I saw a familiar girl. No way. It can't be! But it was… it was the girl who teased me in my dreams, disappearing as soon as I got comfortable with the dream.

"Umm, hi, I'm looking for Alice Cullen," she said. My mouth just didn't want to close. It just kept making different sounds and forming words that didn't even exist. After thirty seconds of pure fear for her she spoke up. "Oh um, I must have the wrong address." Her frightened face turned around quickly. She must think I'm an alcoholic.

"Oh no, you have the right address!" I said rapidly. Whoa, how'd that get out of my mouth? She turned around shocked that I could talk. "What?" she asked as if she didn't hear what I said.

"Bella, there you are!" Alice, who just arrived, cut in. "For a second, I thought you got lost. Anyways come in." I turned around heading upstairs again. "Thanks for opening the door Edward." I mumbled a reply and ran up the stairs this time to hit Emmett up on the phone. I dialed his number on my cell and waited until he picked up.

"Hello?" Emmett answered.

"Emmett, remember how we saw a girl with reddish-brown hair?" I said really fast.

"Yeah, dude, I remember," he said.

"That's the girl who keeps appearing in my dreams! Plus she's over at my house right now!" I shouted into the phone.

"Oh man, I have got to see her. I'm coming over!" he notified me and before I even got the chance to answer I heard the dial tone.

About ten minutes later I was in the kitchen grabbing chips and a couple of sodas when the doorbell rang. "Alice, get it please?" I called out in the kitchen. I heard the door open. A couple of voices were talking, one I noticed was Emmett's, the other was Alice's high voice and a shy, unfamiliar voice was probably the girl in my dreams. I think her name was Bella… wasn't it?

"Hey Alice" I heard Emmett say. She muttered a quick greeting I wasn't able to hear. "Who's the girl? Hey! You must be the girl Edward was…" Emmett's loud voice boomed and then lowered after realizing what he was saying.

After that I zoned out while my self-esteem was getting to me. Were they still talking? What were they saying to each other? What if Emmett is telling her about the dream I keep having? Emmett entered the kitchen laughing and let out a big sigh. "Wow, Bella is awesome."

"Okay, you were only there for about two minutes. How do you know her? Oh, and did you tell her anything about the," I lowered my voice, "dreams?" Wow this is ridiculous. I can't believe that my sister knows her and now my best friend. I'm the one having the dreams, not them! "Don't worry Eddie, she doesn't know" He said. I moaned and ran my fingers through my hair. People – girls in particular – told me that when I ran my hair through my fingers it was attractive. It soon became a habit.

"So her name's Bella?" I questioned. Emmett nodded his head.

"She's pretty," he added. I glared fiercely at him. "_But _of course, I wouldn't date her. I'm more of a Rosalie Hale boy. Huge blond fan," he unnecessary included. This is why Emmett's the coolest guy you can meet. I need to hook him up with Rosalie.

"Let's go play 'Guitar Hero'" I said. We grabbed the junk food and headed to my room. My room was slightly large. It definitely had a lot of room to play 'Guitar Hero' and even 'Rock Band.' It fit my bed, a couch and recliner, desk where I keep my laptop and game systems, a medium-sized, flat television screen and a huge space where I usually play my _Wii_. That space is where I also play 'Guitar Hero.'

I have to admit my parents were very rich. My dad, Carlisle Cullen, was the main doctor for Forks but sometimes he would go to Seattle to help with the patients when they were too full-handed. He actually cared about the patients and not only the money. My mom, Esme Cullen, was somewhat a fashion designer. Her best friend and her would draw different kinds of unique wedding dresses and other dresses for any occasion and mail the design to a company and if they like it she would get paid just like that. One time she even cried about Kristen Stewart wearing her dress. I laughed and earned a bruise in my rib from Alice.

We got everything ready to play the game. Emmett plugged the audio and a loud screech from the television went out. He pulled it out quickly and we looked at each other. Suddenly, we were on the floor laughing. We got up and tried it again. It kept making the screeching sound and our laughs turned into growls of frustration.

"Hey, let's do it downstairs. Obviously it's not working," I said. We grabbed everything and went downstairs to our living room which was fairly large. It was big enough to hold fifty to seventy-five people just in the living room. When we came in we saw Bella and Alice giggling about the boys on the top hundred hottest men. I'm way hotter than any Robert Pattinson or Zac Efron! I rudely took the remote and changed it to the channel where we could see the video game alongside Emmett who was hooking the audio and everything else up.

Alice tapped me hardly in the back and I looked behind me and there she was, furious. "What do you think you're doing?" she said while crossing her arms across her chest.

"Uh, playing 'Guitar Hero'?'' I retorted in a question.

"Why don't you do that in your room?" she shot back. "Well story is, it's not working, you don't allow me in your room, the guest rooms don't have televisions, and since mom and dad are away they locked up their room so we can't get in. So now I'm here. Why don't you guys play with us?" I laughed in a mocking voice.

She stood there still mad. "I'm sorry, but c'mon I'm a guy and we do this stuff." I guess she was waiting for the apology because she finally nodded in approval. "Okay you're forgiven but we're staying here." I froze. Bella would see me if I sucked in this round. She would be watching every move I make, embarrassing or not. I can picture it now: her jeering at me and laughing and pointing! It was a horrific vision to me. But if I told any other person they would tell me I was on crack or something weird like that.

I took the miniature guitar and just how I imagined, I was so nervous about Bella watching me that I sucked. No actually, it was much, much worse. I barely pressed the right keys. I couldn't even get through the first level and I dropped the guitar and stood there. The thud of the guitar made everyone look at me confused.

Emmett laughed and called me a chicken for quitting. And I made a good reason for doing it: I had a mental break-down and didn't know what I was doing. Emmett laughed hard and answered with a "_Right_. Okay, sure." Being Emmett, he used sarcasm that was uncalled for. Yeah, I was being pretty much dramatic. I didn't even talk to Bella yet besides the encounter we had until Alice came down to save me from my embarrassment.

Instead, Alice played for me and she was really good, better than me at some points. So I had to sit next to Bella staying as far as possible. She looked at me suspiciously because of my way of keeping distance and balling my hands into fists. She moved closer to me and I had to move over a little bit more but, there wasn't any space left. Soon her fragrance embraced me; it was like a spell.

"Uhm, Edward, right?" she asked to see if she had known my name correctly. I nodded my head slowly. My eyes formed in little slits as if I was glaring, mad at her. I wasn't. I was just remaining reserved to myself. "Oh, okay. Did I do something to upset you?" she questioned me. Hmm, did you do something to upset me? No, you did not. Did you do something to magically formulate myself to you? Yes, yes you did. _And_ I might find myself soon becoming obsessed with you.

I closed my eyes and shook my head no. "Oh you seem angry about something. You want to talk about it? I was one of the councilors at my old school, so I like to hear people's problems." This was starting to get irritating. **She** was not irritating me. **I** was irritating **myself**. How could I tell her that I liked her when I barely know her?

What do I say? 'Hi Bella, I have crazily, infatuated dreams about you. Do you think you can runaway and go to Las Vegas together to get married?' That was definitely out of the question. I feel like a broken record repeating myself. I can talk to her. I can do this. I'm kidding right?

I finally spoke. "Hi, I'm not mad about anything," I said more sharply than expected. I shut my mouth and didn't speak anymore. She looked at me surprised and balled up on the other side of the couch. Ouch, I feel guilty. The words I said recurred in my head over and over. My tone was mocking. That was rude.

Emmett and Alice went into the kitchen after playing the last round that was set. Bella and I stayed quiet in the living room. Oh great, because I just _love_ awkward silences. I had a strange urge to yell 'HELP!' I couldn't think of anything to say and my hands were still balled up. _Ding dong. _Ah, saved by the bell. Who could that be? Alice opened the door. How did she get in here so fast? I turned to look at the door. Rosalie Hale pushed past Alice and searched the room for a certain somebody, me unfortunately. "Eddie!" She said in a little whiny voice.

I closed my eyes tightly and heard Emmett stifle a laugh. Before our little fling, Rosalie did not sound like that. She had a confident voice that made you feel intimidated. It was like she changed her voice on purpose. She then sat on my lap and glared at Bella. I looked around the room and stared pleadingly at Alice. Emmett was just making goo-goo eyes at Rosalie. You want her, Emmett? Go ahead and have her.

**BPOV**

Wow. It must really suck being me right now. If having the most beautiful blonde you've ever seen sitting on a gorgeous man's lap giving you a menacing look sucks than that's pretty much it.

I looked around at my supposedly new friends. Alice. Wow she is probably the bubbliest person I have ever met. She's a good friend, probably the only friend I have, besides Emmett. I love Emmett… in a brotherly way of course. He will make you like him in a short amount of time. He tells the weirdest jokes but I end up laughing anyways. Edward is a creep. I hated him already. He might be gorgeous but he has a huge attitude problem.

What have I ever done to him? Nothing, nothing at all.

The blonde finally turned away from me. She was too busy sucking faces with Mr. I'm-too-cool over there. Eww, how disgusting. I hated having to sit here watching this. Of course I can always turn away but you know how that would make me feel? It would make me feel like I actually liked him. Silly Bella, it's because you do!

Where'd that come from? Because I don't like HIM.

Alice coughed. She must've noticed my discomfort. Coughing did not make the oh-so happy couple break apart. If not, it got even tenser. Yuck! I cringed. Alice coughed louder. Ha! Emmett's face has to be the most hilarious thing in this situation. It looks like he just threw up after being drunk.

Alice pulled Edward's hair from behind the couch which made him bellow. Their faces finally pulled apart to my relief and apparently Emmett's relief also. It took me about a minute to figure out that Emmett liked the blonde.

Edward really was either an idiot or really slow if he didn't know that his best friend liked his girlfriend. If he did, then that is really low even for him.

I stood up, grabbed Emmett's arm, and dragged him to what I think is the kitchen. "You like the blonde." I said knowingly. He nodded. "You mean Rosalie?"

"Yeah, yeah, whoever she is." I stated. "We can make Rosalie jealous if you want." Or Edward if you want.

"I've only met you and I like you already." Emmett said with a smirk. "You're devious, I like it. You're like the sister I never had!" He than wiped his fake tears across his cheek. I had to laugh.

"Why thank you. You're like a personal teddy bear" I replied with a smile. "Now hmm, let's see. They're going to think we did something in here."

I opened all the drawers in their kitchen. "Alice has to have lipstick in here somewhere." I mumbled. I skimmed through the drawers looking for something shiny and in the shape of lipstick when it caught my eye. "I found it! Emmett put some on your lips. And on you're cheek."

He groaned. "No way!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Then its never gonna work." He grabbed the lipstick from my hand and spread some across his lips and cheek. Yes, I can't believe we're gonna do this. I can do a happy dance. Will Edward get jealous?

**A/N: devious Bella? Ha-ha my favorite kind! Please review. I'll pass you a virtual cookie, I promise! **

**Xoxox**

**Kristina **


	3. Chapter 3: I don't get you

**A/N: Hey guys! Ultimately sorry about the late update. There are so many financial problems in my family because of today's economy; all the bills coming in because of hospitals and all that. It would be more than enough to pray for my family and all families in my situation. You're all probably sick of the author's excuses and just want to read the stupid chapter so I'm just going to give it to you. Thanks so much to all the reviewers but I hope I had more. **

**(short chapter, long author's note. Sorry; I hate writer's block!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Although story plot is mine, no infringement is intended. © All Twilight material is Stephanie Meyers and/or motion pictures belong to Summit Entertainment.**

**- ( ) -**

_What makes her so much better than me?_

_What makes her your everything I can never be?_

_What makes her your every dreams and fantasy?_

_Because I can't remember when it was me._

_-'When it was me' by Paula DeAnda_

**- ( ) -**

Isabella Marie Swan

"So you two are like… an item?!" Alice exclaimed. I slightly nodded and mumbled something incoherently. She shook her head as if looking like she was ashamed. I gave her a queried glance.

"What's wrong with Emmett?" I gave feign hurt tone. Her tone was melodic as usual. "Nothing's wrong with Emmett, Bell-ah" She said saying my name with a tune like a bell. "There's something wrong with you. Surely you're not interested in someone like Emmett. He has the body of a twenty-year-old, yet the intelligence of a five-year-old." She explained. I let her continue knowing where she was going with it.

"You are a strong, confident girl. You're superior and you're probably looking for someone who can understand you're feelings. Someone who can make you laugh and have a good time but knows the time to stop. I have the perfect person for you." She ranted. I groaned.

Matchmaker Alice.

I found out Obsessive Shopping Alice an hour ago when we did go shopping. Oh my confused pineapple, it was a side of Alice I hope not to challenge in the future. One tip for you: when Alice tells you to go try out a shirt, you make sure you try it, or else.

"No its fine, Alice. Emmett is the one for me. He's so sweet and funny. I just love him" Bleh. Lies, I hate lying to Alice. I can't believe I said that about Emmett. I barely know him!

"No, believe me this time. Would you try betting against me? I'm a real psychic." She joked. I laughed a bit. "You know my brother, Edward, right? I think your perfect for him."

I choked. "Your brother; he can form a sentence without being suddenly mad or stuttering?" She nodded. That's funny. I didn't know that.

"Without grammar mistakes?"

**- ( ) -**

Edward Anthony Cullen

Was I ever going to get my sleep? It was torture when the news hit me that Bella and Emmett were going out but its torture having to have your sister and her new best friend giggling in the next room. Plus, Bella was going to be sleeping over. That was her first night here and my family loved her already. It took a whole two week to get them to like Emmett!

I'm dying to find out what their talking about.

"…Edward…"

Oh, I heard my name. I HEARD MY NAME! I can do a happy dance. But wait; was it something good, bad?

Now it was silent. Why was it silent? Maybe they went to sleep. I hope not. I need to hear the rest. If only I actually had a brain to put my ear to the wall and listen to the whole conversation.

Great, bathroom break. I walked to the end of the hall where the bathroom was.

Everything was quiet. And then I heard a loud crash. I turned around frightened. My eyes roamed the hallway looking for any suspects of the loud crash. Nothing.

It came from my bedroom. The crash was from my bedroom. Maybe it was a few papers or it might've been my book bag. I didn't really care about it anymore and shut the door to the bathroom.

I did my thing and closed all the lights and entered my bedroom. I knew it was my book bag. The evidence was on the floor right before me. My bag was on the floor faced down. The books and papers flew out. I picked everything up and stuffed half the stuff in my bag the other half I laid on my desk.

I was already in my boxers when I heard a muffled sound in my closet. Curiously, I opened the closet doors fast and there stood the beautiful Isabella Swan.

A beautiful girl was in my closet? Very hard to believe.

"Uhm, hi." She said innocently.

"Hi." I answered with a smug smile.

I found out that flirting with my best friend's girlfriend was a bad thing but it couldn't hurt.

**- ( ) -**

Isabella Marie Swan

"I was looking for the bathroom." I said. What other excuse could I come up with? I'm lame, what can I say.

He smirked and I couldn't help but looking at his well-built chest. He smirked even wider. I looked away and bit my lip. "Alice has a bathroom." He announced with a breathtaking smile. I hated that smile. I wanted to slap it off his face and see who'd be laughing by then.

I admit I wanted to know more about him when Alice said he was perfect for me but I didn't mean to go this far. I found out he was actually very intelligent and based on his CD collection, he was interested in classical music. He had a major collection of books. I was surprised to see no perverted posters on his wall and I was expecting to see a great of a mess in his bedroom.

He was hot. It seemed like he was great person too but holy cow was he hot. I bit on my bottom lip when I took a look at his bare chest again. He worked out and dang did it show.

It took me a minute's notice to find out I didn't reply and was drooling. "Um, I didn't know that. So I just opened any door." He nodded and lent out a hand. I took it and he helped me out of his closet.

I stood around awkwardly, not knowing if I should leave or not. Was he going to say something? I was praying he would let me go.

I just don't get Edward Cullen.

A/N: Very sorry again for the short chapter! I'm sorry for the lack of update as I told you about financial problems and homework and such. Hopefully I can update much faster. Don't worry I'm starting on the chapter right now. When I start something I ALWAYS finish.

**I can't stress how much I want you guys to review. **

**If you review I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. Yeah, that was a bribe.**

**I'm always forgetting BUT, thanks to my awesome Beta, puasaluoma! I don't know how I'll be able to write this story without her. THIS SOTRY WAS not EDITED BECAUSE I GAVE IT TO MY BETA BUT SHE HASN'T GIVEN ME THE BETA'D COPY YET.**

**i promise to replace the chapter aand terribly sorry about the lack of update.**


End file.
